The Jersey Devil
The Jersey Devil is a monster who appeared in American Dragon: Jake Long, in "The Long Weekend". He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. It supposedly inhabits the Pine Barrens in Southern New Jersey. Origin During the events of "The Long Weekend", the wood Sprites living in the Pine Barrens reveal to Jake a prophecy about the Jersey Devil. According to the stars, once every hundred years, a great evil will rise from the woods and attack the Sprites for seven consecutive nights. The Jersey Devil will raid their crop supplies and pillage their food storage, which would leave them to starve during the winter. The stars also reveal that a hero will appear every one hundred years to defeat the Jersey Devil and restore peace to the Sprite village. Physical Appearance The Jersey Devil has a very peculiar look. It has the body of a brown moose and a lion tail. Its head is covered in gray fur and its eyes glow a deep red. It also has a pair of short, rounded antlers on its head and a pair of gray eagle wings. Magical Powers Since it is often described as a bipedal creature, the Jersey Devil can stand on its two hind legs just as easily as a human. It can also use its two front pincer-like hooves just like hands. It can fly very high thanks to its wings and often envelops itself with them to camouflage its body in the foliage of the forest. As seen very briefly, it has a sensitive nose (if hit in that area, it will most likely flee). The Jersey Devil cannot speak and only comes out at night. The Jersey Devil is a very intelligent creature. When fighting the American Dragon, it often manages to counterattack Jake's moves. It can use the surrounding environment to its advantage and even lures Jake into his own trap. The Jersey Devil is very cunning, and will stop at nothing to deliver its rampage. Demise and Current Status At the end of "The Long Weekend", the Jersey Devil is caught in a net and thrown down a steep cliff. It is very unlikely that it survives the fall, although the fact remains unclear. Because of the Sprites' prophecy, the Jersey Devil may come back a hundred years later to restart its rampaging cycle. Episode Appearance Season One *"The Long Weekend" (only appearance) Trivia *The Jersey Devil's cry is a mix of roars and screeches. *Jake's father, Jonathan, mistook the Jersey Devil for a bear. *The Jersey Devil can be affected by the stunning effects of bear spray. *Fu Dog and Lao Shi never mention the Jersey Devil in the entire series. *The legend of the Jersey Devil inspired the name of New Jersey's NHL ice hockey team, the New Jersey Devils. *When Jake hits the Jersey Devil on the nose, the creature's screeches sounded like a dog's. *The Jersey Devil is based on one of the cryptic creatures. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Villains who fly